


Competitive Nature

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Blow Jobs, Competition, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Sitting, Oral Sex, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2696312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cormac and Hermione are both rather competitive, even when it comes to sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Competitive Nature

**Author's Note:**

> Written for torino10154s [Blow Job Friday](http://torino10154.livejournal.com/631450.html) fest.

“C'mon love, you can do better than that.”

The fact that Cormac sounds more amused than aroused is bothersome. Hermione can hear the challenge in his voice, doesn’t even have to look up at his smug face to know he’s smirking at her. Still, she does glance up because he might be smug and pompous, but he’s also handsome, particularly when his face is flushed and that stray blond curl is falling across his forehead. He looks debauched and tempting, more than enough to get her own juices flowing, to be perfectly crude, despite the fact they’ve barely even started.

As she looks at him, one golden brow arches and he licks his lips deliberately. “It’s not gonna suck itself, you know?”

“You’re a crass prat,” she informs him, using a superior tone that she knows always works on him regardless of how much he denies it. “If you just want someone to suck it, you can always put your trousers back on and run off to Knockturn. It wouldn’t even cost you much.”

“Why would I do that?” He blinks at her, his ridiculous eyelashes fluttering at her. “Why pay for it when my girlfriend has a mouth that can beat any whore?”

Hermione gapes at him for several seconds before she punches his thigh. His muscular thigh that doesn’t even change color momentarily when her fist hit it because it hurts her knuckles more than it hurts him. Bloody obnoxious arsehole. “While I know it gets you hot to rile me up, you might want to rethink that strategy when I’ve got your cock near my mouth. I bite.” She snaps her teeth at him to prove her point, but he only chuckles instead of recognizing the threat.

“You love my cock too much to damage it, sweetheart.” Cormac actually smirks at her as he drags his hand down his chest, thumbing his nipple before stroking his abdominal muscles. “You’re the one who said you could make me come faster than I could make you come. I’m merely trying to support you in your endeavor like any good significant other would. Tick tock, love.”

“We are not counting this time!” She huffs out a breath and glares at him. “You’re deliberately distracting me. We should start over so it’s fair.”

“Fair is starting over so you get to count all these minutes you’ve spent fondling my cock while I have to actually start from scratch? In what twisted way is that fair?” He snorts. “Wait. Let me guess. In the Hermione Granger Rules Only Count for Other People and Never for Me Unless I Choose for Them Too rulebook, right?”

“Actually, it’s in the Sucking Your Cock Gets Me Wet So You Also Have an Unfair Advantage Rulebook,” she retorts, reaching up to slap his hand away when it gets close to his cock. For their challenge, as ridiculous and informal as it is, they aren’t allowed to touch themselves or it’s a forfeit. They also aren’t supposed to deliberately sabotage each other’s efforts, either, though distractions are fair game. He made sure of that, which should have been her first clue that he isn’t going to play fair.

“Does it? Do you like having my cock lying heavy and hot on your tongue, sweetheart?” Cormac is drawling in that tone that always makes her want to either hex him or snog him. Considering he’s currently naked with that glorious body on display, she’s not thinking about hexes at the moment. She watches his teeth scrape across his plump bottom lip, and she can’t resist pressing her thighs together. When he winks at her, she scowls.

“Payback’s a bitch, _darling_. Just remember that,” she says, reaching out to grip his cock. He wants her to do better? She’ll make his bloody toes curl and win this blasted challenge all at the same time.

“Oh, I’m counting on it.” He has the audacity to put his hands behind his head and stare down at her as if she’s supposed to perform for him. His lips are curved up into an affectionate smile that makes her belly twist for reasons she doesn’t care to evaluate at the current moment, but there’s still a smugness to his expression that clearly indicates he expects to win and gloat for ages after.

Hermione sometimes wonders what curse addled her brain enough for her to think having a relationship with Cormac bloody McLaggen is a smart idea. It isn’t smart at all. He’s still pompous, conceited, obnoxious, and a pain in the arse. However, he’s also clever, loyal, challenging, and able to tolerate her in every aspect of her personality without getting angry about too much work or too many friends always inviting them out or about her unnaturally close friendships with Ron and Harry. They have a bit of a volatile relationship at times, but it’s something they both crave, that challenge and fight for dominance and superiority, so it works for them even if others might not understand it.

His cock is a decent length and the girth stretches her just the right amount to be perfect, not that she ever intends to tell him he’s got the perfect cock for her tastes. Her fingers grip him, not quite touching as she begins to stroke him. Her saliva has dried up during their silly argument, so her fingers are dragging across his sensitive skin. Leaning down, she licks the head teasingly, moving her tongue over the folded skin there, tonguing his slit as she steadily strokes him. When she sucks the head into her mouth, he makes a noise that lets her know she’s successful.

Glancing up at him, she can see he isn’t so smug now. She smiles around the cock in her mouth and slowly begins to take more of him inside. Cormac likes it messy for some odd reason, so she slurps at him, licking and sucking, swallowing as she drools enough to make him shift on the bed. She watches the muscles in his arms tense, his biceps clenching as she reaches up to squeeze his bollocks as she takes over half of him into her mouth. When she drags her tongue over a pulsing vein in his shaft, he groans and reaches down to grip the blanket. He wants his fingers in her hair, she knows what he likes after four years of this, but he’s trying to resist because that would be admitting defeat.

Obviously, she focuses on breaking him.

She takes more of his length into her mouth, relaxing her throat when she feels the head hit the back of it. She can’t do this for long, not without starting to choke or gag, neither of which are sexy, so she does it sparingly. She pulls up, letting him slide out of her mouth, drool on her chin that she has to resist wiping off because he’s got his odd kinks just like she has hers. He bucks his hips up as she teases him, licking with quick swipes of her tongue, sucking on the underside of his shaft before moving lower to tongue at his bollocks. When she sucks on his sac, stroking his cock as she does so, she hears him whimper. A quick look up lets her see that he’s more flushed now, his eyes starting to shine with dazed passion, his lips wet and red from where he’s biting on them, trying to be quiet because he knows she loves hearing him lose control.

His cock is warm against her cheek as she nuzzles wiry blond curls, licking at the sensitive spot where shaft meets groin, listening to him clench his teeth as he tries to fight rewarding her with his noises. She gently scrapes her teeth against the underside of his shaft, trailing her tongue over the spots, then she finally sucks him again. This time, she takes him completely inside, nose pressed against his pubic hair, swallowing around him as he arches his hips. Cormac tangles his fingers in her hair, no longer able to resist, gripping her hair as he starts fucking up into her mouth.

Hermione is dripping wet. She doesn’t even have to reach down to know she is because this always arouses her. If she’d been strategic and cunning, she’d have insisted on going first for this challenge, but she’d been competitive and annoyed instead, so her focus hadn’t been the best. She drags her fingernails down his right thigh as she strokes him with her other hand. Finally, he’s arching up, his cock pulsing as he spills inside her mouth. She swallows as the spurts of come land on her tongue, looking up to watch his face as he grunts, feeling his fingers tighten their grip on her hair.

When he’s soft, she raises her head and lets him slide out, licking her lips as she looks at him. He makes a low growling noise before he pounces, moving quickly, his mouth on hers as she’s pressed against the mattress. He’s so large, broad shoulders and strong arms, and she loves how he pins her down and just kisses her with abandon. She’s wearing one of his shirts, only a couple of buttons fastened, sleeves rolled up, and he doesn’t seem to care that he’s ripping it in his haste to get it off her. Her knickers are quickly tugged down, lace dragging against her skin as he pulls them off. He throws them on the floor before he positions himself.

“Start the timer, sweetheart,” he murmurs, spreading her legs wide and giving her a lazy grin that makes her want to hex him because it has her nipples tightening even more. She whispers the charm needed to begin timing and watches as he starts kissing her foot. It tickles when his mouth presses against her arch, and he looks at her as she tries to pull her leg away. “None of that. It’s my turn.”

“Well then, get on with it.” She forces herself to smirk at him because there’s no way she’s going to let him know how aroused she already is because he’d cheat and use it to his advantage. Using his own words against him, she says, “C'mon love, you can do better than that.”

“We’ll see what you’re saying when I win.” Cormac looks down and grins. “You’re already so wet that it’s not going to take me any time to have you coming against my tongue. It gets you so hot when I fuck your face, doesn’t it? What would your little friends think if they knew what a wanton shameless—“

“The next words out of your mouth better be beautiful woman or something equivalent because, otherwise, you’ll be sleeping in the guest room tonight,” she warns, interrupting before he can use some derogatory slur that occasionally might turn her on but often times makes her wand to practice her unforgiveable curses on him instead.

“Gorgeous creature you are,” he finishes, winking at her before he kisses her calf. “They’d never believe how much you love sex, would they? Maybe we should show them some time. Let them watch the way you fall apart on my tongue, my fingers, my cock.”

“Like any of them would enjoy seeing your bony arse flexing,” she mutters, hating that he knows her so well that he can arouse her so well with just words without even having to touch her yet.

“My arse isn’t bony, sweetheart. It’s perfect. Remember? You were just telling me that the other day, in fact.” He flutters those ridiculous eyelashes at her and kisses the ticklish spot behind her knee. “Anyway, they’d all be watching you. Seeing those gorgeous tits bouncing up and down as I fuck you so hard and deep, just the way you like it. Maybe I’d pull out for once, come all over them, let them see you covered in it, remind them you’re mine so they can look but never touch.”

“I’m mine, thank you very much. I just let you share because I’m obviously getting foolish as I get older,” she says, moving her legs over his shoulders and tugging slightly. “Are you going to talk me to death or finally put your mouth where it belongs?”

“Someone’s needy,” he sing songs, grinning at her before he deliberately kisses her inner thigh. “Don’t worry, Hermione. I’ll take good care of you as I win this wager.”

“Don’t cry too much when you lose, prat.” She hmphs at him, looking at the ceiling instead of his handsome face because it’s easier to get control of herself when she’s staring elsewhere. He just chuckles at her, probably smirking again, and she bites the inside of her cheek when she feels rough fingertips press against her upper thighs. His hands are definitely another of her downfalls. While he’s a posh snotty pureblood who wouldn’t know a hard day’s work if it bit his arse, his hands are rough from all the flying he does, calloused from his hobby of making broomsticks, and she loves his long fingers and large hands when they touch her.

“You’re so fucking wet,” he whispers, the previous smugness no longer evident as he slowly strokes her. “Merlin, you smell so good. I have to taste.” She inhales sharply at the first feel of his tongue dragging across her cunt. Her legs are over his shoulders, heels digging into his back as she arches up for more. He teases her, long licks from arse to clit, lapping at her juices as he reaches for her breast. She tilts her head so she can look down, watching his fingers tweak her nipple, staring down at his head as he nuzzles her cunt.

It’s her turn to grip the blanket in clenched fists as he pushes his tongue inside her, stroking her inner walls as his nose rubs her clit. He fucks her with his tongue, waiting until she’s rolling her hips up before he raises his head. She can see his mouth and chin glistening, watches a drop drip off his nose that he catches with his tongue. He licks his lips as she stares at him, deliberately loud when he makes an appreciative noise, then he lowers his head again. This time, he keeps his eyes on her as he laps at her, sucking on her clit as he eases a finger inside her. She clenches around the finger, pushing down against his hand, wanting more. They don’t look away from each other as he keeps teasing her with just that one finger, crooking it and twisting his wrist so the angle changes.

When he adds a second finger, she moans, unable to keep quiet any longer now that two fingers are moving in and out of her cunt while he keeps licking and sucking at her clit. He pulls his fingers out and uses his tongue on her, raising his arm until his wet fingers are against her lips. She opens her mouth, sucking on them as she pushes down against his face. Cormac grips her arse and rolls them suddenly, making her almost fall over because she doesn’t expect it. He looks up at her as he urges her to move, wet fingers dragging her hips as he lifts her up and down until she starts moving on her own.

She fucks his face, using him in a way, rubbing against his nose and his tongue and his mouth as she shifts until she finds the perfect friction. She wants to prolong it, but she’s so close, and he’s gripping her hips, guiding her, so it doesn’t take long before she feels the familiar tension building in her gut. When she comes, she whines as her body tenses, shuddering as her orgasm sweeps through her. He keeps licking at her, lapping at her come, keeping her right on the edge even as she’s coming. His fingers are inside her again, another lazily pressing against her arsehole but not just teasing without penetrating, and she feels his teeth scrape against her sensitive clit as he sucks on it hard.

It’s easy to lose track of time. She isn’t sure how long she’s been riding his hand and face, breasts absolutely aching but she distantly remembers she’s not supposed to touch so she doesn’t. When a second orgasm hits her, she cries out, unable to stop herself from saying his name as he drives her wild with his mouth and hands. It’s only after she’s coming down from the second orgasm that he rolls them again, moving above her and sliding inside as they kiss. He fucks her hard and deep, just the way she enjoys it when they reach this point of desperation, and she feels his hands on her breasts, finally touching them the way she wants. It doesn’t take any time before he’s sinking deep and grunting against her mouth as he spills inside her.

After he comes, she’s sore and sensitive. She’s also sweaty, sticky, and tired, none of which are a good combination. Fortunately, Cormac isn’t as lazy as she is after sex. Well, he at least has the energy and motivation to grab his wand and perform a quick cleaning charm on them. It isn’t nearly as satisfying as actual water and a flannel, but neither of them is ready to get out of bed yet.

“Thanks,” she murmurs after he cleans her up, snuggling up against his broad chest and trailing her fingers through the soft blond curls scattered on it.

“Welcome,” he says, kissing the top of her head before he puts his hand on her hip.

“So, who won?” she asks, tilting her head slightly so she can look at his face.

Cormac slowly smiles. “I’d say we both did, wouldn’t you? Two orgasms each in the end, which is bloody brilliant in my opinion.”

“You’re incorrigible.” She smiles and kisses his chin. “Alright. We’ll call it a tie.”

End


End file.
